This invention relates to a device for processing handwritten input information which, having a tablet for placing thereupon a sheet of format paper such as a receipt, an estimate, a ticket, a bill or a stock certificate and reading the information handwritten in each write area in order to store it according to its category, can significantly simplify the processing such as classification of such stored information.
One of the conventional methods of data management for documents such as receipts and bills is to prepare a plurality of copies at the time of issuing the original and to save one of the copies for processing later. Another method is to enter the data into a personal computer and to prepare receipts and bills by a printer. The problem with the former method is that it is both time-consuming and cumbersome to collect or classify the data at a later time, while the latter method is disadvantageous in that a skill is required for the input of data and also that it cannot be used easily and quickly, for example, by a salesman on a visit.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a very practical processing device for handwritten input information which can read information instantly as it is written by hand as conventionally done when a receipt or a bill was issued, and store such information immediately according to its category so that the stored information can be processed conveniently at a later time.